Pure
by MagicandMortals
Summary: Zelda reflects on memories when she and Link were married and the time they had together. Zelink AU, Zelda POV.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story._**

**A/N:** Please R&R. Here goes my first try at a Zelink oneshot, I love this couple so much. And as for the lyrics the song fits almost perfectly, weird how that happens huh, instead of Romeo and Juliet I'd like it to be Link and Zelda, oh well. n_n

**_Title:_** Pure

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Pairings:_** Zelink

**_Summary:_** Zelda reflects on memories when she and Link were married and the time they had together. Zelink AU, Zelda POV.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

Walking slowly down the staircase from one of the many chambers, I felt as though I was living someone else's life or in a dream. As I walked silently into the ballroom a silent sigh left from my pale pink lips as I placed one gloved hand onto one of the large pillars that was standing in the middle of the room; in front of me stood a painting of me and my beloved husband Link, the painting was painted shortly after we had gotten married, I smiled remembering that day. Continuing on walking, picking up the hems of my dress, I walked through the ballroom and into the coolness of the courtyard, the fountains that once bubbled with life now lay still, as I walked beneath a fruit tree were white blossoms showered onto me like sweet scented snow.

"Oh, my darling I miss you so much."

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

Twilight was now blanketing the land, bathing the castle in her serene golden shroud, the sound of foot steps made me turn around in a hurry, my eyes filled up with tears and I dropped to my knees, as tears spilled from my eyes and rolled down my flushed cheeks; a cloaked figure walked along the white blossoms and knelt down to my level, his sapphire eyes met mine and I felt my hear skip a beat or two as he held out his hand.

"I-it can't be..."

He just smiles as he pulls me to my feet again, his gentle hand wipes away my tears and we look deeply into each others eyes, I slowly pull the hood of the dark cloak off to reveal his golden blond locks that fall gracefully over his high cheek bones, and he smiles even more as he kisses my forehead.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_Begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

"It is me, princess."

He took my hands and walked me toward the fountains, and then started to twirl me around and as I twirled I saw the fountains start to bubble with life again, the whole courtyard came slowly back to life with each spin that I took; blushing a small tint of pink as he stared right at me.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

We now slow danced I snuggled close to his body, so close that I could hear his heart beating and his breath, I smiled looking up at him, and I could see his child-like grin come back for a split second.

"How could I not, we were so young, and foolish."

_Oh oh_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_I was begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

"We were also very young when we got married, do you not remember? Or has old age made you lose your wisdom, love?"

We stopped moving all together and he looked down at me, my eyes opened slowly and I looked up into the caring eyes of the beautiful creature holding me next to him. Being there in his embrace was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't think of anything more I could have wanted at this moment, and within seconds I felt him stoke my cheek with the back of his hand and lean down to kiss my lips tenderly.

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

"I'll be waiting for you." His voice was like a faint whisper and then within seconds he vanished I found myself alone in the courtyard everything that had come to life was now dead once again, I reached up to brush a strand of hair out of my face when my hands found a pale pink rose in my hair, I took it out, smelling its fragrance brought a soft smile to my wrinkled face.

_Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

__

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
